Magical Blue Eyes
by Fantasy101
Summary: Season One Episode 11. Authors Point of view. Why Author really couldn’t let Merlin drink from the goblet. Implied Yaoi/slash.


Title: Perfect Magical Blue Eyes

Summary: Season One Episode 11. Authors Point of view. Why Author really couldn't let Merlin drink from the goblet. Yaoi/slash.

Running.

Running.

That's all I could think of as I ran through the Maze wishing I could find the end of this never ending green bush. Finally I begin to slow as a bright light hits my eyes and the sound of water – waves hitting the rocking beach. I'm confused for a moment knowing that there should not be an ocean in this area. Stepping forward and under the stone doorway I step on to the hard sand rock. My eyes adjust to the bright light. The grey sky blurring into the distance with the ocean, for a moment I take in the way the waves hit the rocks, the smell of salt and how beautiful the water looks – though freezing it would be. The waves are louder now but they bring no comfort for what my eyes meet next as I make my way down closer to the water and begin following the bank downwards.

The pit of my stomach drops at the sight of Merlin – who seems angry as he pouts across a small table from where he sits on a log of wood. On the table are two goblets, though for the moment I take no mind of them as I walk closer to Merlin eyeing the older man – no sorcerer standing dangerously to close to Merlin. In his right hand he holds that large over sized stick his eyes giving nothing away. My eyes move to Merlin once again checking that no harm as come to him – I would never forgive the sorcerer if he had laid a hand on my man servant. I did not stop to think on this thought.

"Merlin." His blue eyes did not waiver from mine as he apologized. "Let him go." I could do – and pass – any test that he threw at me but not if they involved Merlin. One of the many reasons I had told him to stay behind. "I'll take your test but not till his released."

"That is not possible" A small dramatic pause, "Merlin is part of the test." I silently cursed the old fool. Why would he drag Merlin into this? He was just a servant! But still the thought of Merlin getting hurt tightened my chest.

"Please sit." I glanced at the small log thinking for a moment. What if Merlin got hurt – or worse killed because of this stupid mess I had caused. Though what did it matter he was just a servant. Worse servant I had ever had. Yet still he was - is 'my' servant. He is my servant and I will protect him, just like I will protect Camelot.

"If you refuse the test you would have failed and Camelot would be destroyed." With a sigh I stepped forward placing my sword onto the table – ready to reach if he tried anything.

"I thought I told you to stay at home." Home, where Merlin was spouse to be waiting for me.

He shook his head as he looked guiltily over at me. His large blue eyes full of guilt, remorse, and something else – something that I could only call protection.

It was my turn to shake my head looking over at the old fool again, "Lets get on with it." I would rather hurry this along, the quicker we passed this the quicker we would be at home again.

I listened as he explained the rules. I glanced back down at the goblets – fine craftsmanship and the greatest of halls. Yet here they sat – one filled with poison. A poison that would kill either myself… or… I could not say it. It hurt to even think off. I could not bare the thought. The pain ached though my very soul to lose such a servant…. A friend… would be too unbearable.

A few moments of discussion and staring at the goblets Merlin had an idea, for him to drink first. Though I new what Merlin was thinking – for him to die.

"This is no time to be a hero Merlin – It really does not suit you." Merlin rolled his eyes and I could not stop the smallest of smiles on my face. I found it cute the way he did that. The way he rolled his eyes, the way he had to have his say, the way he was unafraid to speak his mind in front of me, the way he tried to sow on buttons but failed, the way he charged in our fake spares – trusting that I would not kill him, the way he hoped I would always do the right thing, the way tried to clean my room even though I new he was the messiest person in Camelot, the way he laughed and joked, the way he would help him- no matter how dangerous, the way he smiled, the way he saw us as friends, the way his eyes got so mysteries at times – almost magical in their mystery and mayhem.

"I had no idea you where so keen to die for me." He leaned on his hands in thought as I laughed for a moment – he always made me laugh. There was not a person in the world that could make me laugh in this time of stress but here he was making me laugh. "Trust me I can hardly believe it myself." I new though, his kind heart – his loyalty to me, his trust worthy eyes - would never allow me to drink from the goblet.

"I'm glad you're here Merlin"

I swallowed.

That is why I could not allow him to drink from it. I could not live in a world where sweet, kind hearted, funny, loyal and all so confusing Merlin was not.

I could feel his eyes on me – those magical eyes taking in what I had said.

I sighed. I new the choice I had to make – even if that meant Camelot would have know future king, even if that meant that I would not get another chance to see those eyes again. It was hard – but I would not have chosen another way to die.

Then Merlin came up with his brightest plan yet – for the water to be poured into one goblet and to drink from it.

I smiled, "You never sees to surprise me – your a lot smarter then you look." He smiled that cute smile he gets when he thinks his won. But it was a perfect idea – an idea that would ensure Merlin's safety, even if that meant my death.

"Is that actually a complement?"

Thinking quickly I pointed to the distance, "Look out!" Though it was the worse acting I had ever done, sweet trusting Merlin looked. In a split second I had the contents of both goblets in one.

"No! – I will drink it!" I could here the desperation in his voice.

"As if I would let you." No – never would I allow sweet Merlin to die, not for me – not for any one.

"You can't die." He was getting frantic now which caused my nerves to play up "This isn't your destiny." Though they may have been because I new I was about to die.

"Seems your wrong again." My eyes stuck on the goblet in front of me.

"Listen to me!"

I smiled looking up to meet his magical blue eyes. I would give anything to spend eternity looking into those eyes – everyday telling him how much I care, what I would do for him…how much I love ….. I swallowed unable – even now to finish that thought. "You know me Merlin - I never listen to you." With one last look at Merlin I downed the cup in one quick swallow… as the world begins to go black the last thing I see are those perfect – magical – blue eyes.


End file.
